


delirious hibiscus terra cotta

by toulouser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Short & Sweet, Soft Richie Tozier, k i wrote this half asleep and barely edited it, on brand amnesia, so don't judge, they're on vacation together too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toulouser/pseuds/toulouser
Summary: richie's on vacation with eddie, and he gets all sappy and reflects on his relationship with eddie and how he got to the point that he is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	delirious hibiscus terra cotta

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i wrote this half asleep the other day and i'm posting it for your enjoyment. which i do hope you enjoy. lemme know what you think!

The tiles of the villa were a soft terra cotta and the air smelled of the sweet desert summer. The back doors of the little patio were wide open and Richie could hear the sound of children playing in the pool outside. It was warm. Yes, the weather, but also the feeling inside of him. Inside of him and his little heart that was so prone to loneliness. Because now he wasn’t alone. For once in his life, he wasn’t alone. 

And it was such a delirious thing. He wasn’t alone. He had all of his friends- the ones who loved him. Bev and Stan and Bill and Mike and Ben- yeah, all of them. And he had Eddie. He had Eddie. Which was the most delicious thing ever. He felt like he was in some unbelievable dream he would just wake up from and linger in his brain from days on end. The kind of dream that would sting when he woke up, but not be surprised. Because it was a fact all throughout his college years that he was unlovable. A liability. People liked him for the wild once in a while, he promised adventures and loud nights, but most people grew out of that. Richie never did and he eventually caused everyone around him to tire. (Naturally, that caused many a nights sobbing to Lorde’s sophomore album, because fuck Liability was too relatable). 

But for once in his life, God was on his side. If God even existed (which Richie was always strictly skeptical of, but these days he was open to doubting his old reasonings). And it all started like this: he was 24, his career as a comedian was beginning to steadily pick up and he spotted a man in the crowds who looked familiar. He didn’t know why- he thought that maybe he was a fan who happened to go to a lot of his gigs. But when he approached him after the show, that apparently was not the case. Rather, he thought Richie’s comedy was shit (an obvious lie, because Richie had tunnel vision on this dude all night and saw him laugh genuine laughs that could not be denied) and only went because he thought Richie’s face looked fucking stupid. Richie was instantly in love. He had asked the dude if he wanted to come home with him. Which caused a reaction that Richie should’ve probably expected. They had only been talking for seriously three minutes.

“What?” the dude had asked.

“You know, like to…” Richie shrugged, suggestively.

Richie wasn’t out. Still not so keen on his sexuality. But there was something to this dude that read safety. And most definitely gay. Or well, maybe he just wanted to think like that because this guy was just his type. Short, a piece of shit, with a frown and doe eyes. And he had faded freckles across his cheeks that he hadn’t seen until he had gotten close. Richie wanted to swoon. 

“I don’t fucking know. Why the hell would I want to go with you to your home, you dickwad?” the guy demanded.

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. Okay, maybe not gay… or maybe just ignorant? Typical of Richie to hold onto things like this. “You want me to be fucking honest?”

“Not at all.”

This man was insane.

“I’m gonna be honest, dude.”

“Please don’t.”

“I am, ready?”

Most people (whom Richie had similar conversations with) would probably get mad at him. Or just sigh or excuse themselves because this dude was twenty four? And he was acting like what, some kind of manchild? Most people didn’t like that, they were too tired, too mature, like too far up their ass to give a kind of guy like this a chance. But this guy, this guy with the doe eyes and the heavy eyebrows and the fucking freckles. He looked at him straight in the eye (still glaring) and said, “Fine. What?”

“I’m just trying to get close to you, so I can fuck your mother.”

The guy- his eyebrows just raised, clearly not expecting that response. And he didn’t exactly laugh or smile. But Richie could tell, almost as if it was some natural reflex, that a smile was being provoked by the edges of this tight lipped dude. 

“Fuck you, dude. Are you 12?”

“In my heart, I am.”

The guy rolled his eyes. And then Richie asked to get him a drink at the bar and dude-guy obliged because he just hated the set so much that he thought he was deserving to have some of his money back. Richie said with ease, that he could get him a refund but the guy flat out denied…

Anyways, to cut an excessively long story short, Richie buys him a drink. And somewhere in the conversation, the dude finally introduces himself as Eddie Kaspbrak. Now, cue a dramatic flashback and revelation on Richie’s part as he dramatically remembers why this guy was so familiar. This guy was not just some dude he found attractive. He was a goddamed relic of his childhood. A fucking catalyst to his sexuality… which also opened a lot of harsh memories that revolved around the amazing experience of being homosexual in a small town with small minded bigots. Not pleasing. Almost worth the mysterious childhood amnesia… but not really, because Eddie. 

Richie tells the revelation to Eddie who thinks he’s full of shit, until he remembers too and they bond over this shared experience. They make it a point to find the rest of the losers, which they do and they all reunite. 

And boom, like that, Richie’s life was fixed and never been better. Cause now he was 27, Saturday Night Live is garnering interest in him as becoming a cast member and he was in love with Eddie. And not just the pining, one sided love that teenage Richie always thought he was going to be doomed in. No, like actual lovey dovey requited love, everyone is all happy and it’s all hopelessly romantic. 

Like it’s been said, it’s delirious. That’s the only explanation for this. The only adjective that fits with the situation. Richie had to be out of his mind, had to be in on some daze. Especially now on vacation with the beautiful fool who he could actually call his boyfriend. Fucking ridiculous, man.

And now Richie was walking out on the patio of their vacation villa in California, greeting Eddie who was looking out at the world. The sun that was setting, the hint of desert mountains, the pool below with the family being all happy and eager. Everything was right and perfect. And there was a pot with a hibiscus plant in the corner of the patio. Richie didn’t think, just leaned down and took a flower from it, twirling it between his fingers.

By now, Eddie’s eyes were trained on him. “What are you doing, dickwad?”

His voice was soft, smooth and so unbearably intimate. And Richie mumbled back, fondly, “Come here.”

Eddie sighed but he came over and looked to Richie expectantly. He, in turn, took the flower and slid it behind Eddie’s left ear. Richie let out a happy breath and slid his left hand on Eddie’s right cheek. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Eds,” Richie told him.

Eddie’s cheeks reddened up but he stayed there. All vulnerable in Richie’s gaze. It was beautiful. Too much to handle. So he closed the gap between them, kissing Eddie as he usually did. Like his life depended on it. And if it was ever possible, he would’ve kissed Eddie nonstop until the day he died.

Because he was delirious and he was in love (and might I add, an absolute sap)


End file.
